


Elves

by mrshays



Series: 2018 Holiday Drabble Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Stockings, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Drinking, Eggnog, Elf on the Shelf, Jack's 3 Dads, M/M, Team Free Will 2.0, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshays/pseuds/mrshays
Summary: The elves take over the bunker for theHoliday Drabble Promptslist.39. How many elves on the shelf is too many?11. When I think about you, I touch my elfPrompts written by @kpopfanfictrash, @knockknocksoosthere, and @chaneso





	Elves

“How many Elves on the Shelf is too many,” Sam asked. There were at least two dozen of them perched on every visible surface in the Bunker.

Dean grimaced, producing a twenty-fifth elf from beneath him as he collapsed into an armchair.

“No idea, Sammy.”

A note caught Dean’s eye lifting it, he read:

_We’ve gone shopping for stockings, My apologies for the gratuitous number of elves, but they are Jack’s favorite and I decided to indulge him._

Dean could think of several things he’d like to indulge in with Cas, but let left them out when relaying the note.

***

Dean was humming to himself later that night, filling a glass - which was mostly rum - with eggnog. He took an experimental sip, pleased with his bartending skills and headed back to his room.

Along the way, he scooped up the elf he’d so rudely sat upon, serenading the toy.  

_"I don’t want anybody else, when I think about you I touch my elf."_

Dean chuckled, thinking back on Cas’s note and the Angel of the Lord currently zonked out in Dean’s bed. Along the fireplace, were stockings for each of them, their names spelled in glitter glue along the tops.


End file.
